


Screaming Just To See Who's Louder

by hwespn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Castiel doesn't understand a reference, College AU, Couch Cuddles, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous Dean, Jealous Dean Winchester, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 01:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4040644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwespn/pseuds/hwespn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got the title from the song "Why Try" by Ariana Grande since I was listening to that when I wrote this. jealous!Dean, love confessions, and cuddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screaming Just To See Who's Louder

**Author's Note:**

> I make a reference to th TV show Friends, so if you don't understand the reference just message me or comment and I'll explain!

Their voices rose, each sentence louder than the previous. Cas couldn't even remember why they were fighting.

"Well maybe you should go fuck Balthazar!" Dean screamed, chest heaving.

Ah, now he remembers. Cas's old flame Balthazar was back in town and wanted to "catch up". Balthazar just happened to text Cas while things between him and Dean were getting hot and heavy and Dean saw the message when Cas went to check it.

"I don't even know why you're flipping out! You said it yourself, we're not exclusive!" Cas yelled back, hands flailing.

And suddenly, it was silent. Dean and Cas both stood still, eyes locked.

Then, Dean was laughing. "You're right, man." Dean shook his head, "you're not mine. you never were. I mean, sure, we fool around sometimes but you're not mine. So yeah, go have fun with Ballszar or whatever his goddamn name is." Dean was still chuckling but every word he had spoken was laced with venom.

"don't try to guilt me into not going out with him, I'm sure you've gone out with people while we had this situation going on." Cas crossed his arms, blue eyes narrowing.

"Really? When would I have time to date? When I'm in class? When I'm studying? When I'm fucking _you_? Oh, I know! When I'm working! Right, Cas, am I right?" With every step Dean took towards Cas, Cas took one back. Cas's back hit the wall and he peered up at Dean, he was so close. His heart was thumping so loudly, he was amazed that Dean couldn't hear it. Cas had been with Dean a few times, kissed his lips and touched his skin but he'd never been close to Dean when he was like this. Dean looked angry, like he wanted to punch a wall but under that, Cas saw how scared Dean looked. Scared of what? Who knows with this guy anymore. They'd been friends since their freshman year of college, 3 years ago and Cas was still trying to figure him out. The light haired man that had him pinned against the wall looked sad, sadder than usual. Cas brought his hands up to Dean's face, cupping his cheeks.

"what's wrong?" Cas whispered, blue eyes meeting green.

"don't leave me." Dean said softly and it was like Cas got hit with a ton of bricks. Those were three words he never though he'd hear Dean Winchester say. Dean Winchester didn't _do_ feelings.

"I love you," Dean murmured barely loud enough for Cas to hear and Cas felt like he had his breath knocked out of him. Scratch that, those were three words he never thought he'd hear come out of Dean's mouth. They were powerful words and, according to Dean, made things complicated.

Dean's head bowed, not meeting Cas's eyes, "I'm in love with you, Castiel and I don't wanna think about another guy touching you or kissing your lips or holding your hand or making you breakfast the morning after because I am so in love with you and I'm pretty fucking scared." Dean sounded so vulnerable.

The dark haired man's hand touched Dean's shoulder, causing him to look up. "I'm in love with you, too." Cas smiled and Dean attacked him in a bone crushing hug. When Dean pulled away, his hands remained on Cas's waist.

"you know, I wasn't planning on going out with Balthazar. I've...you're the only person I've been with since we started," Cas coughed, cheeks reddening, "screwing around."

"Same for you, Cas. I haven't been with anyone else 'cause I don't wanna be with anyone else." Dean smiled shyly.

"so I guess you're Monica and I'm Chandler." Dean smirked.

Cas tilted his head, in the way he always does when he's confused and Dean's heart almost exploded out of cuteness right there. "I don't understand that reference." Cas admitted.

"Dude, I can't believe you've never watched Friends. Go set Netflix up, angel." Cue Cas's blush at the nickname Dean chose, "I'll make the popcorn." Cas scampered into the living room as Dean went into the kitchen. Dean reached in the cupboard and pulled out a package of microwave popcorn, taking the plastic off, placing it in the microwave, and hitting the popcorn button.

This was their shared apartment, they've been living together since two years ago and that was basically when they started the 'friends-with-benefits' thing they had going on. Despite there being two bedrooms in the apartment, Cas's actual room wasn't usually slept in. In the 2 years they've lived there, Cas has probably only slept in his room a handful of times--when he stumbles in in the middle of the night drunk off his ass or when him and Dean fight.

The microwave beeped, signaling the popcorn being cooked. Dean took it out, opened the bag and put it in a bowl for him and Cas to share. He walked into the living room and saw Cas sitting on the couch with a blanket big enough for the both of them. Dean grinned and sat down next to Cas, placing the popcorn between them. The two of them turned towards each other and just as Cas was about to say something, Dean leaned over and kissed Cas.

This kiss was unlike any other kiss they've shared. It wasn't needy or lustful, it was sweet and took Dean's breath away and damn, he wished it could last forever. Cas pulled away slowly and tried to suppress a smile. He handed Dean the Xbox controller, laying his head on his firm shoulder. Dean turned on Friends, starting from the first episode. Dean knew what he wanted, and that was barely 6 feet of tan skin and bright blue eyes and pink lips and dark, messy hair.

He didn't know much about love, but when he heard Cas laugh at the jokes on Friends or when he felt Cas tiredly lean more and more on Dean as the night dragged on, he knew this was the real deal.


End file.
